Confianza
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: ¿Quien es realmente el que merece tu confianza?


**Confianza**

* * *

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hace una guacamaya así llorando? Es fuerte, es bella, es sana, es salvaje y es libre. Pero tiene un pequeño problema, es Hembra. Lamentablemente las hembras somos un poco locas y sentimentales, eso quizás sea nuestra mayor debilidad.

Es decir, los machos son simples y claros, dicen lo que quieren, y si no les gusta ¡lo dicen! No andan con rodeos, suelen enfrentar los problemas con un pensamiento frio y calculador… eso los hace menos sensibles y bueno, lo que nos diferencia de nosotras. Las hembras somos más apasionadas, más soñadoras, mas exageradas, mas perseguidas y más débiles emocionalmente, ya que necesitamos ser queridas, necesitamos ser atendidas, necesitamos ser acariciadas, necesitamos sentirnos bien, necesitamos mimos ¡necesitamos todo! Pero más importante aún, necesitamos ser amadas… y es allí donde la mayoría de nosotras caemos.

Al necesitar que un macho nos ame, también nosotras tenemos un deseo egoísta, que ese macho nos ame a nosotras y a nadie más, tenemos que estar convencidas que este macho nos ame, seamos su todo para él, el estar seguras de eso, nos causa en nosotras una increíble sensación de seguridad, estabilidad y paz. Pero cuando no estamos seguras, o nuestra mente nos juega malas pasadas, es cuando nostras nos volvemos celosas, locas, enojonas y posesivas, y hacemos todo lo posible por proteger lo que es nuestro por derecho…

Y eso ocurre, aun con el paso del tiempo, aun cuando tú y tu macho lleven años juntos. Llevo al lado de Blu alrededor de diez años, hemos pasado juntos decenas de aventuras juntos, e inclusive tuvimos la gran oportunidad de tener y criar niños que ahora son jóvenes adultos de los cuales estoy orgullosa. Cuando dejaron el nido, Blu y yo nos hicimos un nuevo nidito, solo para los dos, y siempre hemos luchado para que nuestro amor siga siendo fuerte… muchos dicen que nosotros seguimos siendo la joven y loca pareja que hace diez años.

Sin embargo, hay algo que ha cambiado, es curioso que con el paso del tiempo los machos comienzan a verse bastante atractivos, son como el vino, entre mas años tienen, mejor. Cuando conocí a Blu era tierno, pero no era un galán precisamente, sin embargo, con los años y la vida en la selva, ha adelgazado y endurecido sus músculos, su cara es ahora más seria y mas autoritaria, esta mas grande, mucho más grande. Se ha vuelto menos torpe y la timidez ha desaparecido. Con los años Blu se ha vuelto un macho salvaje, aunque en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo. Para mi es complicado el saber que las aves jóvenes de la selva se enamoren de él, ya que con sus llamativas plumas, porte, actitud madura y seria, hacen que se derritan, y no las culpo ya que de verdad es muy atractivo y cada día que pasa, para mi es mas rico.

Por otra parte, mientras los machos, en especial Blu, como se hacen atractivos con el paso del tiempo, las hembras comienzan a volverse viejas y a perder su belleza juvenil. Es injusto, cuando las hembras son jóvenes son hermosas mientras que los machos no, y cuando viejos son los machos los guapetones y somos nosotras somos las que tenemos que arreglarnos. Como Blu empezó a ser tan guapo, yo debía seguir siendo igual de bella, a sí que debía ponerme en forma, es decir, hacer ejercicio para mantenerme firme, comer solo pequeñas cantidades y beber agua, ir a SPA para aves, tener que arreglarme con un look distinto cada día para no caer en la rutina y lo más importante, mantener contento a mi Blu.

Quería ser la esposa perfecta, es decir, bella y estupenda, alegre, joven y excelente en la cama, y eso era lo que hacía a diario. También lo regaloneaba sirviéndole sus platos favoritos y siempre estar allí para hacerle un buen masaje. Se podría decir que con mi esfuerzo nuestro matrimonio era feliz. Sin embargo, comencé a sentir que algo fallaba.

Blu siempre me amo, desde el primer día y prometió hacerlo hasta la muerte, nunca dude de eso, y de hecho, estaba convencida de que el haría lo que fuera por mí, era un excelente esposo, me cuidaba, me protegía, me acariciaba y sobretodo se encargaba que no me faltara nada, siempre quiso serme feliz. Pero ¿Qué iba mal? El problema fue que la base de todo matrimonio se quebró, la confianza…

El es famoso, el es emblema del santuario donde se protegen a miles de aves, dentro de la organización del mismo, el es el encargado de todo, el les resuelve los problemas a las aves, ya sea por un depredador o un humano intruso, cuando sucedía un problema, todos recurrían a Blu, y este le comunicaba a Tulio y él se encargaba del resto. Blu era el perfecto mediador entre humanos y animales. E inclusive les enseñaba a leer y a escribir a los interesados en aprenderlo, y eso lo hacía bastante interesante para las aves jóvenes, quienes incluso lo admiraban.

Yo estaba feliz por él y de su relativa buena fama. Sin embargo, un día estábamos en la copa de un árbol y apareció una guacamaya verde a interrumpir nuestro desayuno.

-"disculpe que lo moleste, señor Blu" – dijo la joven guacamaya quien se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa, muy bella por cierto – "pero quería pedirle un autógrafo" - ¡¿un autógrafo?! ¡¿Me están hablando en serio?!

-"si, no hay problema" – dijo él con cierto tono de galán – "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Giada" – dijo la niña

-"vaya, un bello nombre, para alguien tan bella" – le dice él, en esos momentos me quede callada, pero que ganas tenia de estrangularlo

-"gracias" – dijo la guacamaya quien estaba sonrojada – "el otro año ingresare a su clase"

-"oh, me parece excelente Giada, veo que te has interesado, tienes varias letras escritas en esta libreta" – dijo Blu quien terminaba de firmar un autógrafo con un pequeño lápiz y una libreta de notas que traía la niña – "ten, te esperare"

-"muchas gracias señor Blu" – dijo la niña – "si, lo que sucede es que siempre me ha llamado la atención el cómo escriben los humanos… y ahora tendré la oportunidad de aprender"

-"pues, tienes habilidades, pues veo que ya sabes leer y escribir" – dijo – "serás una excelente alumna, o al menos eso espero"

-"si, aunque me falta mucho por aprender ¡pero si tengo ganas!" – decía la joven entusiasmada

-"pues, si tantas ganas tienes, no es necesario esperar tanto" – dijo el amablemente – "ve a la biblioteca esta tarde, tal vez podemos iniciar ya una clase particular"

-"¡¿de verdad?!" – Exclamo alegre – "¡Muchísimas gracias!"

-"no hay de que… hasta la tarde" – dijo él y luego la joven se marcho, dejándonos solos nuevamente – "jeje, como adoro esto"

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué las aves jóvenes balbucen al verte?" – dije molesta

-"iba a decir que adoraba ver a jóvenes interesados, pero lo que dices también es cierto" – dijo él, con un tono bromista, ojala estuviera bromeando, ya que de lo contrario, ahora mismo lo mato – "oh, vamos, solo fue un chiste… ¿no me digas que estas celosa?"

-"¿celosa? ¿Yo?" – debo admitir que si sentía un poco de celos – "¿de esa niña? ¡Estás loco!"

-"pues yo creo que si estas celosa"

-"pues, creíste mal" – dije – "además, tu eres el celoso aquí"

-"¿y ahora quieres cambiar los papeles?"

-"no estoy cambiando nada, tu eres el que se muere de celos cuando vamos a ver a Papá… ¿o acaso quieres que mencione a…"

-"no es necesario" – dijo el – "ya sé a lo que te refieres, si soy un poco celoso cuando quieres ir al amazonas, lo admito… pero tú también te pones celosa a veces"

-"¿Cuándo?"

-"pues… ¡hace solo unos momentos!"

-"sabes, esta conversación me tiene cansada… iré a casa" – dije algo molesta

-"pues, si me necesitas estaré en la biblioteca enseñándole a Giada…" – dijo él con un tono molesto también, como si quisiera sacármelo en cara

Después de eso fui al gimnasio y comencé a ejercitarme. Ese lugar era uno de los tantos lugares civilizados para aves, estaba en medio de la selva, y tenía muchas maquinarias, todas hechas con elementos naturales, como ramas, troncos y piedras, habían pesas hechas con un palo y rocas a las extremidades, habían unas trotadoras bastante cómodas y mi maquina favorita era para ejercitar el vuelo. Me colocaba debajo de una Rama, y me amarraban al torso, eso me servía para poder empezar a volar tan rápido como pudiera y durante todo el tiempo que quisiere sin alejarme mucho, era de verdad bastante práctico.

Sin embargo, mientras volaba, comenzaba a pensar, mi mente comenzaba a procesar imágenes, imágenes realmente desagradables…

Estaba Blu y esa mocosa en la biblioteca, ambos, a solas… Blu le enseña de libros, le explica en un pizarrón, ella solo le sonríe y le dice lo genial que es, poco a poco, ella se acerca, le coquetea, lo besa… comienzan a besarse comienzan a acariciarse, Blu la toma y comienza a tomarla con fuerza y apoyarla en la pared, luego ella abre las piernas y permite que Blu comience a hacerle el amor, y ella lo grita con fuerza, sus gemidos hacen que Blu se emocione mas y mas hasta que finalmente…

No podía seguir pensando eso, no podía… comencé a correr más rápido, no podía detenerme ya que cada vez que paraba un poco esas imágenes estaban en mi cabeza, poco a poco. Comencé a volar más rápido, y más rápido, tan rápido que el cordel se rompió y yo Salí disparada por los cielos, no recuerdo haber volado así nunca.

Después estaba demasiado preocupada ¿me estará engañando? ¿Ya no le gusto? ¿Soy muy desagradable? Es cierto que Blu me hacia enojar con recurrencia pero yo lo amo demasiado, no puedo vivir sin él, durante todo este tiempo el ha sido el todo para mí. Solo espero que esas imágenes de mi cabeza sean solo producto de mi imaginación.

Mi momento favorito era en el SPA, era allí donde más me relajaba y quedaba más hermosa, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en esas tristes imágenes de Blu siéndome Infiel.

En el SPA las terapias siempre se hacían de dos. Hace algún tiempo que yo siempre estaba acompañada de cierta guacamaya roja, quien era bastante llamativa y hermosa, nunca le hable, ni ella a mí, sin embargo pasábamos horas en las terapias… era evidente que en algún momento teníamos que conversar

-"¿Por qué tienes esa cara?" – me dice ella

-"¿disculpa?"

-"si, tienes una carita bastante triste" – dijo la guacamaya roja tomando asiento a mi lado mientras estábamos en el sauna – "pero si es muy hermosa ¿te operaste?"

-"¿yo?... no, nunca me he operado"

-"ah, eso significa que eres hermosa naturalmente… eres afortunada"

-"tú no eres fea" – dije – "eres incluso más bella que yo"

-"pero no soy tan natural, no como tu al menos… estos fueron regalos de algunos de mis clientes"

Estaba confundida, ¿regalo de clientes? ¿Qué está pasando? No entendía nada

-"… emmm ¿Clientes?"

-"si… soy una ave de compañía" – me dijo ella, y todo me quedo claro

Ella era una ave de compañía, no era como Blu precisamente, el era un ave de compañía para los humanos, pero esta guacamaya era una ave de compañía para otras aves. Es decir que ella recibía pagos de machos o inclusive hembras para satisfacer sus deseos nocturnos, claro que dependiendo el precio… había escuchado de estas aves, sin embargo nunca había hablado con una.

-"¿está todo bien?" – me pregunta

-"si, solo que nunca había hablado con una ave de compañía" – dije algo tímido

-"descuida, todos se ponen histéricos al saberlo… pero sabes, no es mal negocio, la paga es muy buena y el trabajo es hacer lo que uno le gusta con el mejor postor…" – en esta oportunidad estaba conversando con una de las expertas en el campo de las prostitutas

-"vaya, que interesante"

-"ah sí que dime… ¿Por qué esa carita triste?" – me dice – "déjame adivinar, ¿algún problema con un macho?"

-"emm bueno, no es que me guste hablar mucho de estos temas con alguien que apenas conozco"

-"oh vamos, solo es para matar el rato mientras estamos aquí… además, yo puedo darte algunos consejos"

-"bueno, si tanto es tu interés, creo que mi esposo me es infiel" – dije – "pero no tengo como comprobarlo"

-"oh wow… descuida, siempre trato con machos que son casados… se perfectamente cómo saber si son infieles o no" – dijo ella – "mira, es más sencillo de lo que parece… solo tienes que revisar sus cosas, sus ropas si es que usa, si encuentras algún olor, o alguna pluma de otro color, ese es un indicio"

-"mi marido es bastante inteligente, es uno de los maestros del santuario"

-"ah, de acuerdo… mejor aun… he escuchado que los maestros suelen acostarse con sus alumnas" – cuando dijo eso, le dio más validez a mis visiones – "pero estas lo sueltan de inmediato, ve a una de sus clases sin que se dé cuenta, o revisa sus cuadernos, si tiene mensajes de amor… ya puede ser seguro si te es infiel o no…"

Esta guacamaya escarlata se llamaba Camila, después del sauna, nos despedimos y nos quedamos de acuerdo en seguir viéndonos en el SPA. Al llegar a casa seguí la pauta que me dio, revise todo lo de Blu, incluso sus notas, ya de noche fui a casa de Linda y revise los libros y lamentablemente no encontré nada.

Me quede allí hasta que escuché un ruido, era Blu quién estaba algo agitado

-"¡Mi amor!" – Exclamo – "¡aquí estas!"

-"¿paso algo Blu?" – pregunte algo desconfiada

-"si, mira… fui un tonto en la mañana… no debí hacerte enojar tanto, por eso te pido que me disculpes" – me dice después de abrazarme muy fuerte – "te busque toda la tarde, no quiero que estemos peleados"

-"yo tampoco" – dije también al abrazarlo, luego nos dimos un tierno beso

-"ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo y luego nos vamos a bailar?"

-"me parece excelente" – dije

En ese entonces Blu se fue a arreglar, el dejo su bolso en el sillón, y mientras se bañaba, le revise sus cosas. Solo encontraba notas y garabatos sin sentido, algunos textos de ayuda, pero nada importante, pero al final, encontré una nota con forma de corazón, esta decía:

"_gracias por las lecciones, la pase excelente, lo admiro y tengo que admitir que lo amo, profesor Blu… ojala lo volvamos a pasar tan bien nosotros dos como lo hicimos hoy… con cariño, Giada"_

Segundos después de leer la carta, escuche que Blu se acercaba. Guarde rápidamente sus cosas para que no se diera cuenta, luego salimos. A pesar de que comimos, bailamos y nos relajamos, mientras yo disimulaba pasarlo bien, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en…

-"OH SI, PROFESOR… AH AAAAAAH" – gritaba la joven mientras era embestida por Blu

Mientras tanto, yo solo fingía estar bien, mientras yo tenía ese horrible presentimiento de que Blu me era infiel, y me estoy dando cuenta ahora, quizás el me ha sido infiel todos estos años.

Esa noche, mientras hacíamos el amor, sucedió algo extraño. Era como si… esos pensamientos, eran para mi, quizás una fantasía que me agradaba bastante, me hacia sufrir el hecho de que mi Blu pudiera recurrir a otras hembras, sin embargo me complacía el imaginarme ser yo una de sus alumnas… sin embargo luego pensé en la posible infidelidad de el.

Necesitaba comprobarlo, tal vez, este bastardo a quien he llamado mi amor todo este tiempo no es más que un sucio mentiroso, que se acuesta con todas y cada una de sus alumnas. Al otro día, en el SPA, se lo comente todo a Camila, quien era realmente una experta en casos de infidelidades.

-"sabes… voy a contratar un detective privado, alguien que siga a Blu y este me dirá toda la verdad" – dije después de pensar en cómo aclarar la situación

-"pero esos detectives cobran muy caro… no podrás pagarlos" – me dijo Camila y era cierto, eran bastante caros – "te tengo una idea mejor… pero solo es una idea, y te saldrá más barato que un detective… ¿Qué te parece si yo trato de seducirlo?"

-"¿¡Qué!? " – pregunte indignada

-"pero piénsalo bien… estamos en confianza, yo solo voy a seducirlo y así averiguaremos si es infiel o no" – dijo ella – "solo me pagas mis tarifas que son más baratas y podrás descubrir si de verdad es tan mujeriego como crees"

Parecía una idea muy alocada, pero tenía sentido, podría funcionar mejor. Y así podría desenmascarar con este idiota con quien comparto la cama. Accedí al negocio, yo le pagaría a Camila un anillo por cada vez que se juntara con Blu, y ella me contaría todo lo que sucedería. Le entregue todos los datos, donde estudia, donde vive, donde suele comer, le mostré fotografías para que lo reconociera. Ella accedió y pusimos a prueba esta tarea.

* * *

**El primer día.**

* * *

Me quede no muy lejos del punto de reunión, en un lugar secreto entre los árboles, allí vi a Camila quien regresaba de su primer encuentro con Blu.

-"bien… ¿Cómo te fue?" – pregunte

-"pues…"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Camila se sentó frente a Blu, simulando cierto interés por leer, fue entonces cuando saco una revista que traía y le pregunto a Blu lo que decía._

_-"¿puedes ayudarme?" – pregunto Camila_

_-"¡claro! No hay problema" – respondió el_

_Camila hacia unos gestos provocativos, sin embargo eran lo bastante disimulados para que fueran naturales, nada forzados, Y eso a Blu le encantaba. Estuvieron leyendo durante un rato, luego conversaron de lo que se trataba lo que Camila quería saber, ya que no entendía mucho. Finalmente Camila decidió marcharse_

_-"un momento… ¿te iras así como así?" – Pregunto Blu – "¿no nos volveremos a ver?"_

_-"pues, si tu quieres…" – dijo ella –"¿me estas invitando a salir?"_

_-"si, ¿Por qué no?" – dijo el – "salgamos otro día, el día que quieras"_

_-"ummm ¿Qué te parece mañana?" – dijo ella_

_-"me parece excelente" – dijo él y luego se pusieron de acuerdo de donde y como se juntarían_

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"y eso fue lo que sucedió" – me dijo Camila – "mañana quiere que salgamos de nuevo"

-"ya veo" – dije algo desanimada – "toma, aquí está tu paga" – dije entregándole un sobre con un anillo que le robe a Linda para pagarle a Camila

-"¿quieres que continúe mañana?" – dijo Camila después de guardar el pago

-"sí, quiero ver como es capaz el de serme infiel"

Después de eso, me fui a casa, y en la noche llego Blu como si nada, estaba bastante contento, como que si no notara mi amargura interior.

-"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" – pregunte

-"pues muy bien… ¿recuerdas esta joven, llamada Giada?" – como no la voy a recordar, te imagino con ella a cada rato – "pues, es bastante inteligente, una ¡genio!... me recuerda un poco a Bia, claro, que ella si era una verdadera Genio, pero Giada no está lejos… es bastante interesante, la ayudare a llegar lejos" – solo te convence porque te acuestas con ella

Blu siguió hablando, y hablando, yo solo quería irme a dormir, una vez en la cama, me negué a los cariños de Blu, y fingí que estaba enferma.

* * *

**El Segundo Día**

* * *

En el mismo lugar de ayer, a la hora del atardecer, Camila y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo que la esperaría después de su segunda cita con Blu.

-"dime… ¿Qué paso hoy?"

-"bueno… lo que paso fue…"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Blu y Camila habían salido a comer, comenzaban a conocerse más y a poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse más amigos… se iban contando sobre sus vidas y anécdotas divertidas._

_Después dieron un paseo, y comenzaron a mirarse con un poco mas de ternura. Finalmente, cuando se iban despidiendo, Blu la beso, y esta le respondió el beso_

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"¿quieres que continuemos con esto?" – pregunto Camila

-"si" – dije algo dolida, realmente me dolió lo que hacia Blu a mis espaldas – "sigue juntándote con él, y quiero ver hasta donde llegan"

Pasaron los días, y yo iba recurrentemente a la casa de Linda a sacarle joyas para pagarle a mi informante de todo lo que hacía con Blu. Ella me contaba que iban al cine, a comer, a pasear, ¡e inclusive a Bailar! Todos los días, poco a poco la relación iba siendo mas y mas fuerte, el dolor y el temor me dominaban, a tal punto de que ya no estaba molesta con Blu, estaba desesperada ya que no quería que me cambiara.

* * *

**El Sexto Día**

* * *

Como ya era de costumbre, nos juntábamos en el punto de reunión secreto, ella en esta ocasión, vino menos alegre que de costumbre.

-"¿Qué sucedió hoy?"

-"pues… Blu está enamorado de mi"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Blu y Camila hacían sus paseos de costumbre, parecían dos jóvenes entusiasmados y nerviosos, sin embargo la situación se complico cuando Blu le dijo sus sentimientos por ellas, la besaba con tanta pasión y con tanta alegría como ninguno que sus otros clientes lo hacía, eso quizás era el verdadero amor._

_También le dijo que estaba casado, pero también dijo que no le importaba, él quería estar con ella y nada más, fue entonces cuando fueron a un nido… pero antes de entrar, Blu se arrepintió, y decidió despedirse, tal vez la culpa lo domino._

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"¿quieres que continuemos?" – Dijo Camila – "no me importa dejarlo, lo sabes, solo me interesa que sepas con quien estas casado"

Yo no podía creerlo ¿enamorado de ella? No podía ser. Esto era realmente triste, gracias a Dios que se arrepintió y no tuvo sexo, pero… ¿realmente la amara? ¿Será que se olvido de mí? ¿Será que no me quiere?

-"toma, considéralo como tu último pago" – dije al entregarle otro anillo a Camila, quien lo recibió con cierta lastima

-"lamento que te enteres de esto, realmente es muy triste" – me dice

Al llegar a casa, un sentimiento se apodero de mi, esta era una oportunidad única, tal vez no era culpa de Blu, esto era mi culpa, yo quizás mate nuestro amor, a si que debía recuperarlo.

Me prepare para esa noche, sin embargo no sucedió nada. El estaba muy cansado, y mis intentos no eran más que esfuerzo en vano. Tal vez era cierto y ya no me ama.

Solo me quedaba una opción, comunicarme con Camila y decirle que se junte una vez más con Blu, si ellos se acuestan. Blu ya no me ama y me estoy esforzando en vano.

* * *

**El Séptimo Día**

* * *

Ese día espere a Camila con lagrimas, ya que estaba esperando que me dijera que no había pasado nada entre ellos, sin embargo, cuando ella llego al punto de reunión, me dijo…

-"lo siento… no sé si realmente quieras saber lo que sucedió hoy" – no me importo lo que decía, le entregue el anillo para que empezara a hablar

-"¡DIMELO TODO!" – Exclame – "¡QUIERO SABER TODO!"

Y empezó

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Blu y Camila se juntaron, e hicieron lo de siempre, comer algo y conversar, sin embargo, ayer habían estado a punto de estar completamente solos, pero en esta ocasión, Blu insistió en entrar al nido_

_No era difícil imaginar lo que harían, Blu tomo a Camila, y le hizo el amor durante horas, satisfaciéndose mutuamente sus deseos íntimos, Camila solo hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor_

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"no quiero entrar en más detalles Perla, porque no quiero hacerte sufrir más" – me dijo Camila

-"no, dime todo, las posiciones, si hicieron sexo Oral… ¡todo!..." – dije desesperadamente, era un tanto morbosa ya que lo único que esto me hacía era sufrir y sufrir mas

-"pues… si realmente quieres saber, la pregunta es que no hicimos" – dijo ella – "lo lamento, pero él me hizo el amor de una manera tan romántica, tan exquisita… jamás la he pasado tan bien antes"

-"no te preocupes, lo harás varias veces" – exclame furiosa – "mañana mismo vamos a encarar a este desgraciado, y te puedes ir con el si quieres ¡no me importa!"

Sufrí bastante, no paraba de llorar, al llegar al nido fui a acostarme inmediatamente para que cuando llegara Blu no me preguntara nada. El es un cobarde, un maldito infeliz, y yo sé que cuando mañana lo encare frente a Camila, se orinara allí mismo, y será mi venganza.

Y sucedió que en la mañana desperté como si nada, me esforcé al máximo para hacer mi mejor actuación jamás hecha. Sabía que el atraparlo en su propia salsa y decirle a todo el mundo la clase de persona que es lo destruiría. Nuestros hijos lo odiarían por el daño que me hicieron, y de seguro mi Padre le romperá el cuello al enterarse.

Esto no se lo voy a perdonar, es cierto que aun lo quiero, es cierto que él ha sido el ave de mi vida, pero el ya no me ama, ama a otra ave, ¡A una prostituta! Y yo lo voy a encarar de la peor manera. Es por eso que en la mañana, coloque el anzuelo

-"oye, estos días me he hecho de una amiga muy especial en el SPA" – le dije – "se ha vuelto en una gran amiga, me gustaría que la conocieras"

-"pues, me parece excelente…" – me responde el imbécil, no sabe la sorpresa que le espera

-"bien, almorzare con ella hoy en la playa, ¿quieres venir?"

-"pues, allí estaré"

Pues, después de terminar de tomar desayuno, fui a el clásico punto de encuentro que tenia con Camila, y le dije donde teníamos que estar y a qué hora.

-"¿estás segura de hacer esto?" – Me dijo ella – "la verdad es que no siento nada por el"

-"mejor aun, dile lo que eres, y se morirá de lo tonto que es… lamentara esto… lo lamentara mucho"

Yo no tengo por qué aguantar que Blu me haga semejante maldad, esto quizás es una prueba de que uno no termina de conocer a las personas aunque estén años juntos, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el que tanto amaba terminara en un mujeriego más. Una asquerosa rata…

Estaba yo con Camila comiendo en la playa, esperando que Blu llegara, era irónico ya que traía un ramo de flores, un gesto 'romántico' según él, pues yo no quiero el romance de un monstruo como él. Solo quiero verle la cara cuando me vea a mí y a Camila sentadas en el mismo lugar, quiero ver como se muere de vergüenza por las atrocidades que hizo

-"hola mi amor" – me dijo y me dio un beso en la nuca, yo solo le sonreí y le indique a mi amiga, esperaba que se muriera del susto allí mismo

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, Blu actuó con completa normalidad y saludo a Camila como si nada, tal vez es una estrategia de él, quiere engañarme como lo hace siempre, parece que es más listo de lo que creía, pero eso no importa ya que lo pondré al descubierto aquí mismo

-"¿no nos vas a presentar?" – me pregunta el descarado de Blu

-"¿me vas a decir que no se conocen?" – le pregunte molesta

-"pues, la verdad es que no la he visto jamás en la vida" – dijo él, como si nada

Fue entonces cuando explote y me levante y comencé a amenazar a Blu arroje lejos el absurdo ramo de flores, el no era nada para mí.

-"¡SI LA CONOCES COBARDE!" –Grite con todas mis fuerzas – "¡ESTA ES LA PUTA CON QUIEN TE ACUESTAS! ¡ES CON ELLA CON QUIEN ME ERES INFIEL!"

Creí que tenía la situación dominada, estaba enterrándole una de mis garras a Blu, estaba listo para herirlo feamente, y así lo hice, le cause una herida en el torso de un solo zarpazo que le di, se suponía que era en ese momento cuando comenzaría a darme explicaciones, comenzaría a suplicar perdón y piedad… sin embargo no hizo nada de eso

Debajo de mi incontrolable ira, estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo porque amo a Blu, y esto significaba que lo perdería para siempre, eso se supone que es bueno ya que él es un desgraciado que traiciono mi confianza.

-"¡PERLA!" –Me grita fuertemente, estaba furioso, de una manera que nunca me lo imagine – "¡JAMAS LA HE VISTO EN LA VIDA!"

Esto es extraño, esto es otro de sus engaños, quiere hacerme parecer como una tonta, fue entonces cuando recurrí a hablar con Camila

-"ah ¿estás seguro?" – Dije irónicamente – "vamos Camila, dile lo que hacen ustedes dos cuando…" – cuando mire donde estaba Camila, esta ya no estaba

Debí suponerlo, todo era un engaño… vi de lejos como Camila escapaba, fui volando detrás de ella, fue una intensa persecución, sin embargo logre acorralarla

-"¿¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!" – Grite decepcionada – "¡inventaste todo!"

-"no Perla, la loca eres tú" – me dice ella con una mirada cruel y malvada – "tú fuiste la que pagaba por mis servicios"

-"¡pero yo confié en ti!"

-"si, preferiste confiar en una extraña que en tu propio esposo" – dijo ella, me sorprendía lo cruel que era – "no puedo creer que fueras tan tonta como para pagarme por mentiras"

Camila escapo, yo sin embargo, me quede allí, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Regrese donde estaba antes, donde había dejado a Blu, sin embargo este no estaba, fui rápidamente al nido, y lo encontré allí, tomando sus cosas.

Le conté todo, de mis visiones, de mis celos, de Camila, como ella me mintió, lo que tuve que hacer para pagarle, y como confié en ella en vez de confiar en él.

Blu no me lo perdono, por más que gritara, llorara, le suplicara, el tomo todas sus cosas, y decidió separarse de mí.

-"por favor… te lo ruego… no me dejes" – dije con la cara llena de lagrimas – "no me dejes… fue un error, una tonta equivocación… pero yo te amo… te amo… y te amo…. Eres todo para mi… por favor no te vayas…"

-"no puedo creer lo que hiciste Perla, realmente no me lo esperaba de ti, me has desilusionado" – me dice él con una seriedad que apuñalaba mi corazón – "todavía no me lo puedo creer… esto es demasiado, creí que te conocía, pero realmente resultaste ser alguien venenosa Perla… ¡hasta le robaste a Linda!... yo no puedo estar con alguien así, yo ya no puedo confiar en ti"

-"¡NOO BLU!" – Grite mientras me arrodillaba frente de él, tomándolo de sus piernas – "¡TE LO SUPLICO!"

Por más que lo intentara, por más patético intento por demostrar lo tonta que había sido, nada funciono, Blu me abandono

Ahora saben porque me la paso llorando, ahora saben porque tengo el corazón destruido, ahora saben por qué una guacamaya así, sana y hermosa está llorando sin consuelo, ya que perdió al amor de su vida, solo por cometer un gran error… con esto aprendí que Lo más importante en una relación, es el confiar en tu cónyuge, porque son ellos los que merecen tu confianza, porque ellos son los que te aman. Nunca dejen que en su relación falle la confianza.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**este es uno de mis tantos One Shots que quiero Publicar**

**espero que les guste, no olviden los reviews**

**no olviden seguirme en facebook, si gustan pueden preguntarme cosas en ASK**

**saludos y hasta la próxima**

**(PD:quería agregar a los Birdcommando solo para molestar a Kevin Blu y a Octymon)**

* * *

**FECHA: Martes 25 de Febrero del 2014**


End file.
